The black diamond
by NeoGamer93
Summary: When pink diamond chose earth she didn't know how special it would be aside from the humans and all around life it had, it would also see the creation of a gem never thought possible. The creation of a diamond.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with a new story I hope you enjoy remember to read and review.**

Chapter 1.

The kindergarten, a horrible and desserted place. It's here that the home world gems created their armies. Many gems have been created from the soil of the earth, but there is still one more gem yet to be created and soon he will emerge.

Steven and amethyst had run away to the place of amethysts creation as she wanted to show Steven the place where she was made from though she has a painful past from being created.

When Pearl showed up asking why she did, amethyst got upset from what Pearl had said about her birth place as she felt like Pearl was talking about her as well since she was created for the home world gems to be in their army.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE, ( SOB) I DIDN'T ASK TO BE MADE"! amethyst yeeled as tears flowed from her eyes and landed on the soil where she stood from.

"I'm sorry amethyst I didn't mean that you were a mistake, you were the only good thing to come from this disaster". Pearl said in sadness as she had inadvertently hurt her friends feeling from what she said.

As they hugged and made up from the fight they felt the ground shake violently when from where amethysts tears landed they saw something long thought to be impossible, they were witnessing the creation of a new gem.

"HOW COULD THIS BE THE KINDERGARTEN SHOULD HAVE BEEN LONG SINCE CLEARED OF LIFE THERE SHOULD NOT BE ANYWAY FOR A GEM TO BE CREATED"?! Yelled Pearl as she and amethyst summoned their weapons and got into battle position in case the gem was hostile.

As the gem emerged the first thing they saw was the skin color of the gem, it was black as night and seemed to drian the light of the area around it. As it continued they saw a mop of spiky black hair and a face the same color soon enough the rest of the gem emerged yet they still had no idea what gem type it was, that is until it stood up and there on it's chest chest was a gem that they hoped never to see again the one type that was more dangerous and deadly to have as an enemy. For you see this was no ordinary gem, oh no this gem was the one class feared by both the crystal gems and the home world gems. For you see Pearl, amethyst and Steven just witnessed the creation of a diamond.

A black diamond was born.

 **Well that's the first chapter of my new story the black diamond, hope you enjoyed remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 reporting in

**Wow I'm surprised 13 reviews in less than 24 hours! Guess this was most anticipated story so far. Any way here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

chapter 2 reporting in.

All Steven, pearl and amethyst could do was watch as the unthinkable and impossible happened. The creation of a diamond. It was unheard-of that one could be created, many thought that they were made of a gems evolution and time, but it seems that's not the case, as the proof was right in front of them and knowing the danger they were in they got ready when the diamond saw them.

As it emerged all it did was look around the place in confusion as he got his bearings, as he did the knowledge of what he was and what he was to do he saw the other gems though he was suspicious of them as they didn't seem to have any colors affiliated with the other diamonds, and it didn't help their case as they looked scared and had their weapons drawn and ready to attack. Seeing this he summoned his own weapon that was a pitch black katana the same color as his skin and gem, and with it came the knowledge of it's abilities being control over the darkest flames anyone has seen with that he sent a wave of fire towards the gems who jumped back to dodge the flames when out of nowhere black diamond got behind pearl quicker than his size should have allowed and thrust his sword through pearls body poofing her, much to the shock of both amethyst and Steven. Amethyst in fury tried to use her whips to bind the diamond but the sword cut through it like it was nothing and just like with pearl he poofed her as well and set his sights on Steven when the young boy quickly ran and grabbed the gems of both pearl and amethyst and used the warp pad to head back to the temple leaving the new diamond to relax after the fight as heading into the earth toward the prime kindergartens control room.

After arriving in the control room he started repairing the control room and soon had the room working he started to get into contact with someone from homeworld. Soon there was a new gem on screen but she seemed pissed that she was being called unexpectedly.

"Yes this is peridot under yellow diamonds court what is it that your calling for you close"? Asked peridot not even looking at the Gem who contacted her.

" You would do well to mind that tongue of yours peridot, lest you are looking to be shattered that is"? Sid black diamond as he crossed his arms.

"SHATTERED HOW DARE YOU! JUST WHO DO YOU THE HINK YOU ARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU CLOD"!? Yelled peridot as she turned towards the gem who threatened her, as she did she still could not see the gems gem aside from the color of his skin.

"I dare because I can and as for who I am, not that's it's any of your business but I am a new diamond my name is black diamond now I wish to speak to both blue and yellow diamond so if you don't mind go and inform them of my request". Said the now revealed diamond much to the shock and horror of peridot who was shaking and stuttering as she agreed to the request and quickly left to get the other diamonds.

As she went to the diamond all she could think was I'm fucked as she rushed the hall way leading to the diamonds. When she arrived she quickly saluted the diamonds. "MY DIAMONDS I HAVE URGENT NEWS"! She exclaimed as her arms were placed in a diamond formation.

"And what is this news that you would interrupt our meeting peridot"? Yellow diamond said with with an uninterested look as both she and blue diamond turned thier attention to peridot.

"Forgive my intrusion my diamond, but this is really urgent and surprising news, I just got a call from the prime kindergarten on pink diamonds first colony on Earth there was another gem born from that colony and"... Peridot started to explain when yellow raised her hand to silence her.

"So you interrupted this meeting to tell us about some gem that was recently created, and we should care why that planet was a failure and the place of pinks demise or have you forgotten that". Said yellow as her eyes turned cold as she recalled the news of the shattering of a fellow diamond.

" That's the thing my diamond this isn't just a regular gem, it's something we all thought impossible but we were wrong my diamond the gem that contacted me was none other than a fellow diamond"! Said peridot which shocked the two diamonds to learn that there was another diamond out there and that it was just recently created.

"WHAT"! Yelled blue and yellow diamond as they heard what peridot said. "This is great news indeed that there was a fellow diamond created out there now we can bring it back here and have it take it's rightful place among us don't you agree yellow"? Asked blue as she turned toward her sister as she felt joy in the knowledge of a fellow diamond coming home.

"Yes it is but let us see this new diamond before anything else, peridot connect us to the prime kindergarten on Earth so that we may welcome our new sister". Ordered yellow.

"Of course my diamond but before I do I should tell you that the gem unlike the rest isn't female in fact aside form his creation he is the fisrt recorded male gem we have ever had among our ranks, my diamond" said peridot as she connected the prime earth kindergarten to the diamonds control room shocking both diamonds further as they have never heard of a male gem being created ever.

Soon enough they saw their fellow diamond in all his glory.

"Ahh a black diamond how glorious"said yellow as she looked at the new diamond.

"Thanks you yellow and I must say you look all the most elegant and prideful of any diamond I have seen this far, and you blue your regal look suits you". Said black causing both diamonds to blush from the compliment.

"Well pleasantries aside peridot tells us that you are from earth is this true, are you really from pinks colony"? Asked yellow as she composed herself.

"Yes it's true and from the looks of your sadness blue I take it that pink is no longer with us is she"? Asked black as he saw the look of sadness at the mention of pink diamonds name.

"Sadly yes she was shattered by a rose quartz of her court". Said blue as she looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that it seems you were close to her and I wish I could have seen the one responsible for my creation you have my condolences". Said black as he bowed his head in respect for his fallen creator.

"That aside now that we know of you and your creation we ask that you join us here where you belong as is your duty to our kind we will send a Jasper and this peridot to earth to pick you up expect them soon and welcome to the diamond athority black diamond". Said yellow who soon ended the transmission after getting a nod off acceptance from black as he said he would await the gems who are coming to pick him up.

As this was going on Steven was back at the temple with both pearl and amethyst still poofed from their battle with a diamond when garnet showed up with a worried look only to see the results of a possible future that she wished wouldn't happen but it did.

"Oh no so it's come to pass and he was born this is a problem, we aren't ready for this". Said garnet as both pearl and amethyst reformed and had scared looks as they looked around to see them in the temple warp pad in the beach house.

"Man that was crazy he was too fast we couldn't keep up". Said amethyst as she recalled the way the black diamond fought her and pearl.

"Yeah and that was a newly created gem and he took us out like it wasn't a challenge and now we have another problem as he could now be in contact with home world and the other diamonds, garnet what do you think we should do as I'm sure you saw this possibility happen"? Asked pearl seeing the fusion as she stood their with a look of worry on her face.

"For now all we can do is be prepared for the worst I had hopped this future possibility wouldn't come to pass but it has and there's nothing that we can do yet so for now we train for the future fights ahead of us". Said garnet as she quickly went to her room of the temple to think on what should be done now leaving pearl amethyst and Steven to worry about the new diamond situation.

The future of the earth is now at stake and they are the only ones who can protect it and everything and everyone on Earth.

 **and that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 transport

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the black diamond now before we begin I'd like to clear a few things. First is the character black diamond is Naruto as some of you have guessed but for those who got confused from the description sorry about that. Next is the pairing at first I wasn't sure which I should do but the more some of you guys wanted to see them together we'll then the diamonds will be paired if you want to see any other gem paired with black diamond just review your wanted character but the max will be just 3 girls the diamonds included so the gem that is mostly requested will be the winner you have until chapter 5 to send in your reviews. With that out of the way let's begin.**

Its been a month since the black diamond incident and things have gone back to normal mostly anyway. They have not heard or seen anything about black diamond since that day, but with the new diamond still out there the crystal gems couldn't be sure how long things would be kept quiet. During the month the gems went about thier days as they normally did pearl kept an eye on Steven so he didn't get hurt, garnet tried to see if and when they would encounter black diamond, sadly no vision has come where they would encounter him. Just as they were beginning to hope that he simple got lost and didn't have the chance to contact homeworld as th communication tower was dwstrdest beyond repair during the month, it was thanks to garnet and pearl fusing into sardonix that they did it, but it wasn't totally destroyed as pearl was able to repair it only to have the feeling of being fused with garnet so when it was discovered who had been repairing it garnet was pissed off so much so that she undused for a while, but after a few days both Ruby and sapphire forgave pearl but had fused with amethyst to make sugilite and completely destroyed the tower. Thinking that with it out of commission it would be impossible for black diamond to make contact with homeworld, but it wasn't until they got a message from lapis telling them that she was being interrogated for information about earth when she heard that there was talk about a male gem being created and that it was a diamond no Less, needless to say black diamond had somehow got in contact with the gem homeworld and they just couldn't see how he did so.

If that wasn't enough these strange orb like robots started appearing on Earth for what they didn't know, that was until they saw one easily reapir one of the warp pads but not just any warp pad the one that was repaired was the homeworld warp pad, after it was repaired it activated and a gem came through it. It called itself "peridot" and she was looking around the room checking things over when she was done she began talking to herself out loud.

" I still can't believe that a male gem was born, more so that it was a diamond no less sadly I can't track him from here both blue and yellow seem really excited to have him on homeworld, regardless I have seen enough of this place it seems that no problems occurred with the formally damaged warp pad, that's good... Hmmm what's this?" She asked herself as she saw the sticker that was left on the warp pad. It was a sticker of a crying waffle taking it peridot got back on the warp pad and left earth after setting an emp bomb to disable the robots, after she left the crystal gems came out of hiding and garnet destroyed the homeworld warp as pearl was freaking out about another war braking out on Earth once more.

After getting the message form lapis and seeing this new gem that new that thier lives were never going to be the same again. Then one day the unspeakable happened a gem war ship was seen approaching the earth, knowing what it contained the gems tried to destroy it but we're unsuccessful and it landed showing the peridot from the warp pad room along with lapis and a new mean looking gem by the name of Jasper who looked like she wanted to be done with this mission as soon as possible. She looked around the beach but didn't see any sign of this supposed new diamond, angry at having her time wasted she quickly rounded on peridot.

"So where is this supposed new diamond, I was asked by both diamonds that he was on this ball of dirt so where is he"? She asked in fury as she stared at peridot. "I-i don't know but from the readings I'm getting he is nearby. I suggest we wait for him, in the mean time we should take care of these people that seem to be the ones who have been destroying my things". Said peridot as they all saw the crystal gems with their weapons out.

"Well I guess this can be a warm-up and something to do till he gets hear and with that she charged the gems with her weapon drawn and ready, as the leader of the gems garnet rushed to meet Jasper and had gotten a few good hits until she was defeated as Jasper used a gem distabilizer and poofed garnet and the others fell easily after thier leader fell. Just as the fight was over black diamond had showed up.

"Ah see that the rumors are true there is a new diamond and is a male gem to boot, it's an honor to meet you my diamond my name is Jasper and this is the peridot assigned to be your escourt to the gem homeworld, the others are expecting your arrival". Said Jasper as they board the ship as they did lapis who had tried to help the crystal gems was taken to the holding cells along with the rest of the gem traitors.

After they got to the control room black diamond took the captains seat as he was to be in charge of the ship and had ordered the ship be ready to head to the gem homeworld. As peridot got to work they heard singing coming from the holding cells with an order to silence it Jasper left the bridge and went to the source of the singing only to discover that the music had stopped only for the cell to be empty. "What the fuck, WHREE IS SHE"!?. Jasper yelled as she started looking for the gems she had captured when she did she found the fusion as the human form of rose left probably to rescue the others. " Oh just fucking great. You're both out and fused again, why? Fusing is just saick way to make weak gems stronger, quit embarrassing yourself I've already seen what you really look like". Said Jasper as she walked to the center of the room.

"Hehehe no you havent". Said garnet as she got ready for round too. While this was going on peridot had almost finished getting the ship ready when the crystal gems entered and she tried to stop them but was beaten and knowing that the diamonds wanted black diamond on homeworld she told him to escape on a fighter starship and leave the warship as its power source was blown up, both Jasper and peridot knew that giving thier life for a diamond was the highest honor for a homeworld with that he had abandoned the ship and set a course for homeworld.

 **and that's chapter 3 sorry if it was anticlimactic but this was the best way form black diamond to be able to head home and still stay true to the show. Remember to review, neogamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 homeworld

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the black diamond, I'm glad you all like the last chapter and I'm sorry that the main character didn't have much screen time but the chapter was only a means as to how black diamond could get to homeworld yet still have peridot and Jasper on Earth as the series had them. Now as to the pairing the diamonds will be paired but if you guys want another gem added just tell me in the review I'll give you till chapter 5 don't know when I'll release that chapter maybe next week or so. If by then no other gem was requested then it's just going to be the diamonds together. With that let's start the chapter.**

it's been a few days since the homeworld gems came for him and had been stranded on Earth with black diamond escaping on a fighter starship and he was close to the homeworld of the gems where both yellow and blue we're waiting for him.

As the ship docked many agates, pearls, sapphires, jaspers, rubies and the diamonds themselves were there to great him as black diamond stepped out of the ship in all his glory and to say that the diamond courts were in awe of the new diamond was an understatement as they had shocked looks of one gem of authority that was not made on their homeworld but rather the planet that saw the demise of one of the diamonds. No one thought that a diamond could be created much less on a planet long since been deemed a failure and grave for pink diamond and her colony, but just from his presence alone means that the earth was more than it seemed.

"Welcome black diamond, to your home, our homeworld". Said yellow in her professional attitude as expected of one of thier stature.

"Yes welcome black we are grateful that you are here in one piece, though what of the Jasper and peridot that were to be your escourt"? Asked blue as both yellow and blue approached black.

"Regretfully they gave their lives for me to escape, you see when I first emerged there was this pearl and an amethyst at the kindergarten though they werent a match for me it seems that they were more trouble than I first thought. It was when peridot was preparing the war ship for the job to homeworld did the gems that called themselves the crystal gems were able to beat both Jasper and peridot and had then destroyed the power cell in the ship causing it to start falling to earth. That was the last I saw of them before I jumped". Said black as he told blue and yellow what happened.

"Well that explains why we suddenly lost all contacts with them shortly after they sent word to us that they had succeeded in thier mission, and though it is sad that we have lost them they did us a great honor and service in protecting and getting you here". Said yellow with a little sadness as she heard what had happened to the two most loyal gems. "Now come we have to show you to your quarters in the diamonds tower". Said yellow as she and blue lead black to the tower of the diamonds.

The walk had been peaceful and the diamonds took the opportunity to get to know one another.

"So tell me how was the earth"? Asked yellow curious of what had become of pinks chosen colony.

"From what I saw in the month I had to wait, the earth is full of organic life, both human and plant life, what surprised me was that their we're gems who turned against our homeworld, how did that come to be"? Asked black as they were walking with a lot of gems staring in shock of blacks gem, though none of the diamonds did nothing as they had the right to be shocked and surprised as black was unique not only was he a diamond but he was created on Earth not only that but his gender was a shock to all since there has never been a male gem in thier history nevwr has there been a male gem since thier creation.

"Yes they call themselves the crystal gems, they are gems who turned on their homeworld as they have seen the earth in a different light to us, it was about thoisands of years ago when pink was still with us. She, being the youngest of us and the most eager of us all, had wanted to start her own colony as me and blue had since our rise to power so we gave her what she wanted and had given her the earth as the first colony planet as it was the easiest target that had yet to be claimed. Though that's what we thought at first that it was going to be easy and that she wouldn't have any trouble, but we were wrong you see she was too soft hearted when it came to organic life where we see resources and man power all she saw was people who just wanted peace, it was for this reason that we tried to council her as her time in creating the colony was taking too long, but she would not here us and came up with excuses that she needed more time to build what she needed for the colony and then that she didn't want to harm the inhabitants of earth. It was after that, that things went from bad to worse. Just as she had seen what the earth was really like, as she put it did a rose quartz of her court see that the humans on Earth deserved to live thier lives free from our rule. This is what sparked the rebellion with their leader being the rose quartz, she called the group the crystal gems a group of gems who were swayed by the words of a misguided gem. At first they were nothing but an annoyance only delaying the inevitable. But then the unthinkable happened the shattering of pink diamond, when we heard of her demise we were heart broken and mourned for our dear sister. After we heard that we sought vengeance for our fallen sister, in an attempt to stop them blue diamond asked the help of a sapphire who for told that the crystal gems were be stopped after their leader destroyed the physical forms of our gems, the sapphire included but when the time came for the vision to come to pass a Ruby in an effort to save the sapphire, a noble and honorable act actually turned into a horrendous crime. You see in doing so not only was rose quartz and a pearl that was on thier side were able to escape but also the one taboo among us was the fusion of two different gems, in the aytemat to rescue sapphire both she and the Ruby fused into something else. When they had unfused blue was upset that a member of her court a sapphire no less not only lied and betrayed her but had fused with a different gem all together. But as she was of her court she showed her mercy but the Ruby as it was her who had caused all this was sentenced to be shattered in the belief that she was in league with the crystal gems, but just as they were about to capture her did sapphire do the unthinkable she quickly grabbed the Ruby who saved her and with she speed raced off the hills where the fight took place and jumped none of us ever saw either of those gems since. After that we had kept up the war for earth and it's colony, in the final battle we thought we ended the rebellion as blue and I along with white diamond used our most powerful attack and wiped out the majority of the rebellion armies, but it seems that some survived the explosion and have layed low since then. We thought them long since dead and our sister avenged, but with the recent Intel I guess we haven't completed our vengeance, no matter they are the remnants of that war and we can shatter them later for now we need to get you up to date". Said yellow as she explained the rebellion and it's consequences.

"So thats how the crystal gems were created, interesting anyway I guess since I'm new to this I guess I'm to colonize a planet of my own or do I just continue were my creator left off"? Asked black as they had reached the diamonds tower.

"All in due time black for now we need to go over what will be expected of a gem of our status. Know first is that we as daimonds are a part of an authority, the diamond authority to be precise, we could be considered the generals of our armies here on home world with white diamond being our leader, though she rarely shows herself only when the most drastict and dangerous events happening does she gets involved, last time she helped us was when we were dealing with the rebellion in the last battle. Now as your gem shows you are a diamond so you need to have a court to help you with keeping tabs on any and all things of interest and your own army to help colonize any planets of your choosing, that can be taken care of later for now we have to see if you have the power befitting a diamonds, come let us see if you can stand up to the might of yellow diamond". Said yellow as they all left heading to the sparing ring where a group of gem soldiers started watching as they were aout to witness a fight between diamonds.

"Oh man can you believe this never thought that we'd get to see a fight between two diamonds let alone the fisrt male diamond is going up against yellow diamond, it should be the best fight to ever witness"? Said a Jasper as the quart soldiers were watching the fight about to begin.

As the two diamonds got to the ring the the immediately got into battle positions and with that they both rushed each other with thier energies manifesting into thier respective elements as yellow shot yellow lighting bolts at blck while black summoned a fire so black that instead of giving light it seemed to be taking it out of it's surroundings, black and sent a stream of fire that yellow dodged by jumping back and sending a bolt of lighnnlig after black who had barely avoided getting shocked and sent a wave of black fire towards yellow who jumped over wave and sent a few electric punches that hit home and shocked black till his form was being shocked. After the shock had worn of they both decided that the warm up was over with and they summoned thier weapons black diamonds was a katana with black fire surrounding the blade, while yellow just summoned her weapon which was a staff that had a great reach with that the battle continued as the diamonds charged at each other with black diamond swinging his sword diagonally and semdise a flame wave with it that yellow dodged by jumping back and jused the staff as a pole vault and leapt over the flames only to see her mistake too late as black diamond was able to jump toward her and knock her staff out of her hands and with a swing of his sword sent her crashing into the ground where she laid for only a moment before she got up and summoned another staff this one however was able to conduct electricity giving her the power over lightning as she was attuned to the that the battle became fierce as the two diamond used thier respective abilities and after half an hour they were beginning to tire as they had pushed themselves to their limits as they had not been in a Battle so intense before, it was this that caused the two diamonds to unleash they're most powerful attacks as yellow diamond created a beam of lightning and black diamond whole form was engulfed in black flames and the two charged one another for one final time and as they met and passed each other they stood opposite each other with there backs turned and soon someone fell... And they were shocked as to who fell first as it was yellow diamond, the most powerful diamond after white who had fallen to the might of black diamond. Many a gem where left speechless as they never thought that they would see yellow fall in battle but what shocked them the most was that Sid diamond instead of being furious began to laugh, that's right yellow diamond the most hardened gem of thier world who would not tolerate much of such a thing was laughing in her state of defeat.

"Ah it has been such a long time that I was bested in battle, thanks for the spare black diamond now if you don't mind I'm going to rest for a bit I'll be back soon". Said yellow who soon poofed back into her gem to rest. But after a few minutes the crowd who watched the spar went crazy with cheers and applause for the spectacular battle between two diamonds, as they did so black diamond went to grab yellow diamond and started heading back into the main chamber of the diamonds tower with blue in toe to await yellow diamonds return.

 **Well that's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed this chapter remember to review about the pairing, neogamer93 out.**


	5. Chapter 5 sadness

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of black diamond hope you enjoy.**

Its been a few days since the spar between yellow and black, where black had shown that even though he was a relatively new diamond he was just as strong as yellow, the proof of that was when he poofed her after a spectacular battle between them.

Currently yellow was in the main diamond control room looking over reports of her colonies and the over all reports of homeworld, just the usual stuff she had to deal with. Sure it was time consuming and tedious to do alone especially when she couldn't focus on them as she had seen blue walking around with her depression evident on her face as she had bags under her eyes from her depression.

'Ughh what am I going to do with her, I mean sure I can't blame her as I, too still mourn our dear sister's shattering but is has been 1,000 years since it occurred, (sigh) I guess it can't be helped she was the one who was closest to pink that it's no real surprise that she still mourns pink, hell I still do from time to time, there just has to be something I can do to help her, but what? What does she want most that is in my power to give? Hmm, hold on didn't pink have a zoo of organic life forms from that planet? Maybe that's something I can give her maybe add a few specimens from earth before the cluster destroys it, yes that could work but first I need more Intel on the planet itself'. Thought yellow as she continued going over reports unaware of black coming into the control room so when he spoke it scared her so much that she jumped a bit in her chair, and turned to him.

"O-oh black you scared me I hadn't heard you come in". Said yellow as she composed herself and got back to the reports.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to check if everything was ok, your pearl seemed upset earlier as I was walking around the tower and saw her have this worried look, when I had asked her what the matter was she told me that she saw you have this look of stress and worry on your face before you sent her away to be alone for a time. After she explained she asked me to check on you just to make sure everything was fine". Said black as he sat next to her and saw the look she had when he asked her if she was ok.

"(Sigh) it's blue she still mourns pink even after all this time, don't get me wrong I mourn her too but it's worse for her as blue was the closest to pink back then, now I just want to help blue and the only thing I can think of is having her take over the zoo pink had begun just before she was shattered, I was thinking to also add new specimens to it but first I need intel on the organic life on Earth, you were born there what can you tell me?" Asked yellow as she stopped looking at the reports as she just couldn't focus on it right now.

"Well my knowledge of the organic life on Earth is limited as I had little to no contact with them during my stay, but what I can tell you is that from what I saw they are way behind in terms of technology and way of life, they are fragile things and unlike us they don't have gems so it's safe to say that they pose no danger to us but that's up to speculation. All in all they are more like animals without masters, but your idea is good it might just help blue lessen her depression, it seems she needs this more than we could imagine, anyway I'll leave you to finish looking over the reports I'll go and see if I can help ease blue seeing as I was from pinks colony maybe I can mend her none existing heart, do you know where I could find her now"? Asked black as he got up to leave.

"Yeah she should be in pinks room, she usually goes there when she feels depressed, I just hope you can help her black". Said yellow as she got back to looking over the reports now that she can focus on it as she was assured that black would help blue so she didn't need to worry too much about her sister.

After leaving yellow black had run into yellow pearl and had told her that everything was fine with yellow, it was only that she was worried about blue as she was still in mourning and depression from losing pink.

"Of course, my diamond is like that when in the presence of other diamonds she is a caring and loving gem and to her subordinates and enemies she is fierce and fair gem who demands respect from all those beneth her control and others under the diamonds authority, (Sigh) ahh just being her pearl is the best honor that was bestowed upon me from yellow as her right had pearl serving her was been bliss". Said pearl with a look of total devotion and respect for yellow diamond.

"Wow you really care for yellow that much huh"? Asked black.

"Yes of course I do, my diamond chose me out of all the pearls that were created, and it's not just me it's the same with all the different pearls out there, I mean blue pearl is just as devoted and loyal to blue as I am to yellow, also if you don't mind me asking and forgive me if I speak out of line my diamond but why haven't you picked you own pearl yet, I mean it's been a few days since you've been here and I have yet to see a pearl with you"? Asked yellow pearl as she was greatly confused why black didn't have a pearl of his own yet.

"No worries about that yellow pearl it's fine, and to answer your question I haven't chosen one yet because I have yet to find one that suits me just yet I mean I have looked at a few of them but none have felt right for me yet, I'm still looking over the different pearls to see if one does catch my eye". Said black as he thought back on how hard he found it to be to picking out his personal pearl.

"I see well them I hope you find one soon my diamond now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way to make sure that yellows colonies are still under control while she is looking over the reports" said yellow pearl as she started to head back to the yellow control room.

"Thanks yellow pearl". Said black as he continued heading towards pinks former room and saw blue there leaning on a pillar with her pearl near the door who saw him walk in.

"My diamond, welcome I hope you are well". Blue pearl said with a bow as she saw black enter the room and caught the sight of blue turning to see that it was black who entered.

"Hello black, was there something you needed"? Asked blue as she turned to him while still leaning on the pillar.

"Hello blue, yes there is in fact something I need.. no what I want is to help you, yellow is worried about you, so to ease her worries I came to check up on you". Said black as he approached blue.

"(Sigh) I miss pink I know it's been a long time since she was shattered but I can't help it, we were really close she was my confidant and I hers, when ever either of us had a problem we each made time to listen to the others problem and see if together we could fix it, but when she needed is needed me the most we had failed to protect her, I had failed my sister who I promised to protect, I mean what kind of sister am I to let the one I cherished the most die"? Asked blue in sadness as her power which was connected to her emotions reacted caisicathe room to gain a blue hue and those within could feel the heart broken gems sadness causing them to cry just as blue was at that moment.

"I may not have had the privilege to see my diamond, or know her role among the diamonds, but from what I'm feeling from your power do I know that both of you were inseparable she was your anchor and you hers, each of you gave a sympathetic ear to the other to help each other with whatever problem you had. I'm deeply sorry for your lost, but don't let those painful memories be the only way you remember her, think of all the time you spent together, for remembering her in this matter would help you with your depression and mourning". Said black as he have her a gentle squeeze of her shoulder as she turned to face him and with tears running down her cheeks as she cried for he late sister as hugged black as he returned the hug as he tried to comfort her. After a few minutes of crying she looked at him and what she did next shocked both black and blue pearl, and the only thought running through blacks mind was.

'Holy shit blue is kissing me'!' thought black in shock along with blue pearl as she didn't know of her feelings for the new diamond so it came as a shock when blue diamond kissing him.

Soon enough blue ended the kiss and black was stick shocked but quickly recovered and asked:

"Ok what was the make out kiss for"? Black asked and all he got in return was another kiss this one not as long as the first one where she explained.

"It was my way of thanking you and to be honest ever since you have arrived in homeworld and I first saw you it was love at first sight until know I had not realized what I was feeling for you until now where I know what it was, so I just took a chance and I hope you feel the same"? Asked blue her response was another kiss this time started by black himself much to her joy as he returned her feelings.

 **"boom that just happened, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review on who else should be in the harem the most requested gem will be added. Neogamer93 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 past memories

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the black diamond hope you enjoy. Remember to review the chapter.**

both blue and black we're still kissing much to blue diamonds joy as black had returned her feelings, she was glad he did as she felt that she could not take such heart ache if he didn't feel the same way on top of still mourning her sisters shattering. They we're so into the he kiss that they didn't hear yellow enter not the greeting that blue pearl gave to yellow as she entered. That is until they heard a shocked gasp.

Yellow had finished looking over her colonies reports and not hearing from either blue or black for some time now she went to pinks old room to see if he had cheered blue up but when she got there she was shocked upon seeing the two kiss. Letting out a gasp that notified them to her presence they turned to her and both had the decency to blush having been caught by yellow.

"Uhmmm is there something you'd like to tell me blue? Black?" Asked yellow as she still had the shocked look on her face.

"Ohhh ummm yellow, you see uhhh..." Tried to say black in embarrassment as he tried to explain why he and blue were kissing when blue intervened.

"Oh yellow I have the best news, see it's like this I've had these feeling for black ever since I saw him when he arrived I felt strange around him. For the longest time I had not known what it was, but when he came to me to help me with my depression, we had talked and he told me to remember the great times I spent with pink as we talked I felt compelled to kiss him, so following my instinct I took a chance and musch to my joy he reciprocated the feeling and kissed me back after I had explained why I had just kissed him out if the blue". Said blue still in blacks arms.

"Well congratulations on becoming a couple blue, black anyway blue you need to look over your colonies reports and black have you've given any thought on your first colony planet"? Asked yellow as she got over her shock as blue explained why she saw them kissing.

"Yeah I have there's this one planet called the elemental planet it seems like the perfect starting planet I'll be leaving soon to start colonizing it". Said black.

"Very well good luck we'll expect your first report within a month to check on the progress on the colony". Said yellow as she and blue left pinks room as well as black who headed toward the ship that will take him to the elemental planet.

After traveling to the planet and landing there in a forest and hid the ship he and the jaspers that were assigned to him scouted the area when he sensed something nearby and he went to investigate alone when he came across a long purple haired girl with lavender eyes, she seems to just be walking around but what was strange was that he vaguely recall the girls name which is strange as he had never seen the girl before.

As he continued watching her he heard he say something.

Hinata wasn't having the best time lately, she hasn't been the same ever since he love died on that mission, when she heard of his fate she refused to believe it but when she saw him buried she completely broke down and cried her heart out in pain of losing him without even telling him how she felt. There were times she just wanted to end he suffering, but she knew that her love didn't want her to do it. Her friends knew how she felt and had tried to help her but none could get through to her, so here she was now walking through the forset where she used to watch her love train while remembering him.

"Sigh oh naruto-kun I miss you so much I wish I had been stronger and had the courage to tell you how I felt when I had the chance to do so, I have so many regrets but letting you die without the knowledge that there was someone who loved youis the one thing I regret the most, all I can do is pray that you've found the peace that you've never had in life". Said Hinata as she leaned on the tree she used to hide behind when she used to watch Naruto when they were kids unaware of the gem that was watching her.

Hearing the girls speech strangely caused him to cry which confused him as he felt no sadness within himself but the tears came as if he subconsciously felt bad for the girls suffering when the strangest thing happened he had heard a voice that was familiar to black say" Hinata I'm sorry". Black looked around but founds no one with that he decided to leave the girl and get some rest as it seemed that he was hearing things with that he went back to his ship to rest.

As he slept he had a dream, the dream included the girl he saw earlier and with her was a blonde haired blue eyed boy as kids with the girl hiding behind a tree while the boy oblivious to her presence continued to train. The dream continued with the two same people Fighting in a tournament where the girls cousin nearly kills her and the boy swears in the girls blood to defeat him while the girl is taken to the medics after that it shows the two same people in there teen years meeting up after a few years where the girl faints upon seeing the boy.

After the dreams ended black awoke and his thoughts were on why he had those dreams and why was he having them, honestly he didn't know but maybe one of the other diamonds could tell him what could cause such a thing.

As this was happening some where near the forest black was in a red fog sensed the presence of a previous host but it couldn't tell who it was as the feeling it got was faint.

 **'Hmm this presence why is it so familiar'? Thought the fog as it headed toward the source in search of the presence.**

 **Theres chapter 6 hope you enjoy and remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	7. Chapter 7 past revealed

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter to the black diamond, hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

It has been a few days since he arrived on the elemental planet, in that time he has sent out the jaspers under his control to do recon. Right now he is reviewing the photos of points of interest.

"My diamond, my squad and I have returned from our recon mission. Here is all the photos of the places of interest". Said a black Jasper as she brought up the holographic pictures of all the places they checked out.

"Excellent, proceed with the report". Ordered black as he focused on the pictures.

"Of course my diamond, the first batch of places we checked seemed to be prime candidate locations for the kindergarten, they show the most optimal and resource rich for the best soldiers to be created, I have not seen any other planet have such locations. After we had done that we had branched out to the surrounding areas when we came upon this". Said the Jasper as she brought up a picture of a giant gate which lead into a village.

"What am I looking at here"? Asked black as he looked at the picture, but as he did something in his mind told him he once knew the place. It was strange as he had never seen the place before.

"My diamond, that is the main gate to the village as shown in the picture, we were able to investigate the place but not much could be found. We have established that it's of organic life make as evident of the people who live there. I believe it has a military background as during out recon we have seen them training in weapons and abilities we have never seen before. The weird thing is that is seems to be similar to what some of our soldiers can do, to be more specific like what the diamonds can do my diamond". At this point Jasper showed him picture of the humans as they trained with bladed weapons and like she said some type of power similar yet different to their own, and yet again he had the nagging feeling that he should know what this is, so much so that he started to feel a headache coming on.

It seems that the Jasper saw it, as evident in her asking her if he was ok.

"Yes I'm feeling ok just a slight headache nothing more, continue". He ordered as she did as ordered.

"Yes my diamond. After doing recon on the humans we took pictures of the places of importance in the village the first is this building, we believe it's the place where the leader of the village a female by the name of Tsunade senju is always there, then there's this strange structure of faces, we believe these were and are people of importance, as for what reason that is we have no idea".said Jasper as she showed the picture of the building which she didn't know what it was and the structure of faces, which she also didn't know, but the nagging feeling from before came back and this time it came with a vision.

 _The vision was of a blonde haired man standing on a pole yelling his return to the village._

 _"Hah the leaf village hasn't changed a bit, get ready people, because naruto uzumaki has returned to the hidden leaf village". The blonde said as he stood on the pole when he noticed something._

 _"Well how about that they added granny Tsunades face up there". He said as he saw her face on the hokage monument._

 _Soon the vision changed into a training ground where the blonde was seen again but this time he was with a pink haired girl, which black just somehow knew was named sakura. It seemed that they had just finished some type of training exercise as they stood before a gray haired man while they held bells in there hands. Once again the scene changed this time it was in a dark cave where again the blonde was there but something was wrong he seemed to be falling toward a dragon like creature, then the unspeakable happened the blonde was Impailed by a tendril from the creature, this in turn released a giant nine tailed fox which promptly destroyed the creature and the fox soon dispersed into the air into a mist, and for a final time the scene changed but instead of the blonde it showed a group of people with the pink haired girl kneeling over a grave in tears, black assumed it belonged to the blonde as the grave had Naruto written on the tombstone._

After seeing those images all black could think was, 'just what the hell was that, why did I have those visions? This needs some investigating I'll have to head out to find these answers myself'. Black thought to himself as he got up from the chair he was in.

"My diamond, is everything ok". Asked the Jasper as she saw her leader rise from his chair.

"Yes but I'm stepping out to do some research for myself, tell the others to go about there business as usual". Black said as he made his way out of the ship.

"My diamond, do you think it wise? I mean not to sound out of line but why are you going out when you can send us"? Asked Jasper as she found it weird that her diamond would want to do recon himself.

"This is something I need to do myself it seems that this planet and I have some sort of connection, what that is I have yet to understand. I'm hoping that I can find something out in the village you showed me, just stay with the ship and make sure the others are kept in line". Black said as he left the ship.

After walking for some time he came across the gate from the picture and he knew he was close to his answers.

'theres the village from the pictures, ok the best way in would be to head in and see what I can find'. Thought black as he continued, when he reached the gates he was stopped by the gate guards.

"Halt, state your business"? Said a guard as he looked at black in confusion as he had not seen anything like black before.

"My business here is not your concern, now let me pass before I am forced to attack". Said black

"Sorry I can't let you enter unless given a reason for you being here". Said the guard.

"Very well if it will let me enter, I'm here about some visions I've had recently about a person from this village, I believe his name was Naruto uzumaki"? Said black with a question at the end.

"When the guards heard that name they were instantly on alert.

"How do you know that name, better yet what does it have to do with you"? The guard asked as he discreetly signald the anbu to get the hokage down there.

"Like I said I had a vision of him and I came here to figure out why I did as I am not from this world". Said black as he saw the looks on there faces that screamed that they didn't know if he was crazy or not.

Soon the hokage got there and saw the person that she was told about.

"Ok what the hell is going on here"? Asked tsunade as she approached the gates.

"Lady tsunade, this person said that he has had visions of Naruto and has come here to see why he has them". Said the guard as he told the hokage, who was shocked upon hearing this. But what came next shocked all the people there even the one who said it.

"Hey granny tsuande remember me"? Said black In a voice that she had not heard In 3 years.

"Wait what the hell did I just say"? Asked black as he seemed confused on what he said.

But as he tried to figure out why he did that, tsunade was in shock from here the voice long since dead. "Na-naruto is that you"? She asked in shock as it was hard not to recognize that voice even after not hearing it for 3 years.

"Hmm who is this Naruto person? My name is black diamond". Said black which brought tsunade out of her shock and replaced it with fury.

"Just what are you playing at? Why have you come here"? Asked tsunade.

"Ugh like I told your guards here I came here to learn what my visions mean. I have seen a blonde in them and I guess from how you reacted and how I sounded it seems that it's more than me just having a connection to the planet it seems that I am apparently his reincarnation. It the only logical conclusion I have come up with". Said black.

"Hmm, let's go to my office and see what we can do to figure this out". Said tsunade, after that they both left heading to the tower.

Once they got to the tower, tsunade sat at the desk while black stood in front of it. "Ok now that we're here can you explain why you sounded like someone I knew 3 years ago, and why you used his name for me"? Asked tsunade as she leaned forward on her desk with her hands linked together.

"I have no idea why I sounded like that or why I used that particular name when I addressed you earlier, all I know is that I had visions of the blonde you know as naruto. That's all I know, and I was hoping that you could tell me more about this person". Said black as he explained as much as he could about his situation.

"Hmm very well, can you explain what visions you had? Maybe there's a clue to help us here". Tsunade said.

"Very well, the first vision I had was of the blonde coming back here, he stood upon a pole somewhere in the village and proclaimed that he was back, shortly after that he had commented on the monument of faces on the cliff side and said that they had added someones face to it". Said black explaining the first vision.

"Yes I remember that day, Naruto had just returned from his 3 year training trip with my teammate jiraiya. It was a pleasant day when he returned, heh he sure made everything fun when he was around, but enough about that was there anything else"? Tsunade asked.

"Yes I have a few more visions about him, the next one was about him and this pink haired girl, they were both holding a bell before a silver haired guy with a mask. They both had smiles on there faces, as if they had just accomplished something". Said black.

"Ahh the training results test I had both Naruto and Sakura, the pink haired girl you saw, take they had to go against there old teacher Kakashi, the test was simple take the bells from him using any and all skills they learned during the past 3 years, funny enough they actually tried spoiling a books ending he had been reading, which gave them the chance to grab the bells". Said tsunade as she recalled the way they beat Kakashi that night.

"Hmm seems that they took the meaning to heart when they were told to use any and all skills to beat him, in any case the next vision was where Naruto was in a cave with some kilnd of creature, this is where things were different as he fought the creature, he had fallen before the creature by being pierced from a tendril from the creature". Said black, when he did he noticed the wince that tsunade tried to hide. "I take it something bad happened there"?. Asked black.

"(Sigh) yes that was his last mission, it was to protect a pristess from a demon named moryo, he had taken her to where the demons body lay, for the pristess was the only one who could seal the demon away. Sadly in doing so he gave his life to give her the chance to do so. But with his death the spirit of the nine tailed fox that was kept in him was released and assisted the pristess defeat moryo for good". Said Tsunade in sadness having remembered that day clearly.

"Yes I had seen the spirit help kill moryo, the last vision I had must have been related to that day because it showed me the grave they put him in with all of his friends gathered around it, with the pink haired girl kneeling over it in tears". Said black.

"Yes that was the day we buried him here in the village, many came to his funeral. (Sigh) none were more devastated at his death then both Sakura and Hinata". Said tsunade.

"While I understand his old teammate to be sad why would this Hinata girl be devastated? For that matter who is she as I had heard that name spoken before, strange thing was that the voice I heard it from was the same I used to address you earlier, could there be a connection"? Asked black.

"Hinata is the heiress to the hyuuga clan, they were friends through out thier childhood, but she felt more for him. She had fallen in love with him, sadly she was too shy to come forth and tell him how she felt. When she had heard he had died, poor girl was so devastated that she had tried to take her own life, she felt that she couldn't live without him. I can't ell you how many times her friends and family had to keep an eye on her. Now you said you heard a voice speak her name, when was this"? Asked tsunade.

"It was when I first came here from my home planet, the gem homeworld, you see I'm a galactic being from a planet of gems, as the name implies. I had come here to colonize this planet to create more of my kind. It was during the first day I had arrived I had decided to look around before sending out my soldiers to do recon, as I did I came across this one long purple haired girl with lavender eyes walking around a forest, she spoke about how she missed this person named Naruto and how she had lacked the courage to tell him how she felt, it was just after that, that I heard the voice, it had said he name and said it was sorry. My guess was that it was sorry for leaving her behind without knowing her true feelings". Said black.

"Hmm seems like it but why are you experiencing this, I have no idea. But my theory is that perhaps what you said earlier is true, you may very well be Naruto reincarnated, anyway for now just return to your ship, lay low for now I'll have to contact a yamanaka, they are a clan of mind experts, if anyone can help you find out why you had these visions it's them. Oh before you leave can you tell me where you are hiding your ship, that way in case I need to find you". Said tsunade.

"Yes, of course my ship is in the forest a little ways from the front gate just head straight when you leave the gate you can miss it". Said black with that he took his leave.

''Could it really be you, Naruto have you really come back to us'? Tsunade thought to herself.

While that was happening the crystal gems where back on Earth cleaning up the remains of the gem ship that was destroyed as they did Steven was visited by buck, Jenny and sour cream, inviting him to hang out with them, but because of the work cleaning up he couldn't go. Upset but understanding the situation they left him to continue. The clean up took the whole day, when night cam Steven laid in bed tired from the day.

"Ugh my callouses have callouses, today was brutal on top of that we still have to go find peridot, who knows what she's up to". Steven said to himself when he heard something hit his window.

"Huh what was that"? Steven asked as he went to the window, when he did a slice of pizza and hit the window. "(Gasp) pizza rain, but no pizza clouds, heh ok today has been hard and here I am thinking of a chance that pizza would fall like rain". Said Steven to himself when he decided to see what was causing the pizza rain, he say both buck and sour cream. Quickly he went outside to meet them.

"Hey guys what's the pizza rain for"? Asked Steven.

"Hey Steven ready to hang out"? Asked sour cream.

"What right now, but it's midnight it's the time to dream". Said Steven.

"Ahh time is an illusion, it's never too late to hang out with friends, now come on you've finished your work for the day right"? Asked sour cream.

"Well yeah, ok let's go hang out". Said Steven, to the joy of both older teens.

After heading to Jenny's car the went for a joy ride where each spoke of how difficult it was living with family, but Steven beat them all when it came for him to explain what has happened to him so far leaving the others shocked that he had to go through all that.

They kept driving for a while when sour cream pointed out a green light, which lead them to the crash site of peridot's escape pod. Steven had tried to get the others away from it but heedless of his warning they approached the pod. Soon enough they convinced him to take selfies and take it for a test drive, after getting in and figuring how it works they did everything from racing to just messing around. That all changed when Steven managed to get the pods weapons going. Causing the teens to panic and run away from the pod, with all the flares and lazers going around it wasn't surprising that the gems showed up, thinking that peridot was inside they attacked the pod nearly killing Steven, who in shock and unknown to him he hit a button that sent out a beacon, which was picked up from a different ship nearby.

"Hmm what's this, someone activated a distress beacon, the source is from a planet called earth huh, well it looks like I have my destination". Said the person who got the signal and started heading for earth.

While that happened the gems where about to send the pod flying when Jenny stepped in front of it and explained who it was that was on there. Shocked that she almost killed someone she views as a son, garnet cracked the pod down the middle where both amethyst and pearl saw Steven. Knowing he was in trouble he couldn't meet there gaze, much less when garnet said she was disappointed in him. Hearing this the teens came to his rescue and told them that Steven was being put through too much from them, seeing the truth they decided to ease up on him, garnet also unground him. Happy that the teens helped him and grateful that garnet had ungrounded him they took a few more pictures and left soon after, but with this discovery of peridot's pod but no peridot but the gems on guard as they now have to search for the homeworld gem.

 **Well that's chapter 7 hope you liked it, remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
